Harry Potter et L'anneaux du Pouvoir
by HaRrY-pOtTeR FrAnCaIs
Summary: *ELLE NA AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC MES AUTRE FIC HARRY POTTER* Harry trouve par megarde un anneaux, qui lui donneras le pouvoir, la force de combattre n’importe quel adversaire, mes voyons si Harry les utiliseras du….Bon cotée!Chapitre4 uplauder!! mes corut
1. Chapitre 1. Un mauvais pressentiments pe...

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est complètement différente de tous les autre que j'ai déjà écrite, c'est-à-dire que ses un autre style d'écriture, les émotions seront plus apparente, moins de fautes et beaucoup plus long.  
  
Disclamer : Et bien, et bien le moment le plus top de la soirée, j'ai bien nommer le.Disclamer!!! J'ai aucun droit sur les personnages.Je suis pas payer et ses toujours pareille de toutes façons. Ses Mrs. Rowling qui remporte tous!  
  
Résumer : Harry trouve par megarde un anneaux, qui lui donneras le pouvoir, la force de combattre n'importe quel adversaire, mes voyons si Harry les utiliseras du..Bon cotée!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
HARRY POTTER ET L'ANNEAUX DE POUVOIR  
  
Chapitre 1. Un mauvais pressentiments peut se révéler être très excitant!  
  
Il faisait beaux et d'après Harry, trop beaux même, durant toute la journée Harry avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi il avait ce pressentiment, étais-ce à cause de Voldemort? Sûrement pas, habituellement sa cicatrice l'aurait brûlé. Il ne savait que faire pour soulager cette mauvaise passe.Puis, un crie interrompis ses penser.  
  
-Harry, vas tondre le gazons! Harry ne pu protester, pendant toutes la semaines passer au 4, Privet Drive, on aurait dit que les Dursley faisait exprès pour le déchirer en mille morceaux, il fallait croire qu'ils gardaient un mauvais souvenir des Wesley... Voyant Harry perplexe il rajouta un « Et dépêche toi! Pff un vrai fainéant! » Harry ne voyant pas d'autres issus que d'obéir à Son « oncle » il s'en alla dans la cours afin de trouver la tondeuse.  
  
Il parcourue la GIGANTESQUE cours, alla dans le cabanon, sortit la tondeuse et s'apprêta a commencer a « merveilleuse tache » quand un petite « chose » brillante attira son attention. Il se murmura pour lui-même « c'est peut- être un objet de valeur. » Puis cet en se penchant sur le sol, pour mieux apercevoir la «chose» qu'il découvrit se qu'était cet chose. « Un Anneaux!!?? Cria presque Harry surpris et on pu distinguer que notre héro (j'étais un peut tanner de mettre Harry, c'est un peut lassant) reprenais des couleur et la joie de vivre!  
  
Harry fut surpris de voir un objet d'une aussi grande valeur dans le jardin des Dursley, habituellement Vernon Dursley aurait arracher toutes l'herbe de son jardin, au risque de perde cet bague qui devait avoir une valeur inestimable vus son extrême beauté. « Et dire qu'elle étais dans la terre, et elle reste quand même belle. » Se dit Harry. Puis ne résistant pas à la tentation de la mette au doigt (enfin vous connaissez Harry.c'est mission impossible pour lui de ne pas succomber a la tentation.) Puis l'anneaux, une fois mis en main, fit une chose qu'Harry ne s'attendait guère, Une lumière verte jahie de l'anneaux et à la vitesse de l'éclair (hé hé faut croire que l'éclair dans Harry Potter est très populaire..) s'enfonça en profondeur dans la cicatrice d'Harry) Mais au lieu de ressentir la douleur, il senti la force, la force jahire en lui, il se sentais sur de lui, on aurait dit que tous c'est problème en se moment aurait pu être régler en un clin d'?il. Puis il entendit des voix dans sa tête.  
  
-Bonjour, Harry Potter!! Cet voix étais enjouer mes a la fois, sur d'elle. Harry se posa mille et une questions.  
  
-Heu.J'entends des voix dans ma tête?? Je devient cingler au quoi??  
  
-Non vous ne l'êtes pas, au contraire, vous posséder à votre doigt un anneau d'extrême valeur! A ses mots Harry sentit sa bouche brûler de question, mes se contenta de poser seulement quelque question, il voulais en savoir plus sur cet anneaux.  
  
-Heu excuser moi, mes comment se fait t'il que j'entend des voix??  
  
-Excellente question, en fait quand vous avez mis cet anneaux a votre doigt, vous avez crée un lien d'esprit entre celle-ci (l'anneaux bien entendue) et vous. Cet anneaux a développer votre potentiel au maximum, et a prit en mémoire toutes les petits détaille de votre vie en une fraction de seconde, laisser moi vous dire que votre potentiel est très spécialiser en magie noir!... cela doit être a cause de l'attaque de voldemort!  
  
-Comment se fait il alors que vous êtes dans ma tête? Comment savez-vous pour Voldemort?  
  
-Je suis dans votre tête car ses un mécanisme que l'anneaux enclenche quand une personne la mes au doigt, cet a dire que je vais vous aider à maîtriser parfaitement le potentiel que vous venez d'aquierire, cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra! Et pour votre deuxième question, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai lit votre penser a toutes vitesse! Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas être choquer de la présence d'un être qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas où d'être content qu'une personne l'aide à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Puis au bout d'un débats qui dura 5 secondes ( ( faut bien mettre de l'ambiance.) il opta pour le deuxième choix!  
  
-Ravie de savoir que votre réponse soit favorable!!! dit la voix d'une voix plus qu'enjouer, j'ai crue comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas tondre le gazon?  
  
-Heu oui, pourquoi cet question? demanda Harry d'une voix plus qu'interrogative  
  
-Eh bien ses simple cher monsieur! Vous n'avez qua utiliser un sortilège de coupe!  
  
- Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'en cours de sortillège je n'écoute pas vraiment.  
  
-Et alors? L'anneaux a révéler ton potentiel au maximums, tous les sort que tu a au moins vue tu peut le faire!  
  
-Alors vous croyez que.  
  
-Oui! Lui répondit simplement la voix! Harry avait le c?ur qui battais a la chamade, se qu'ils espérait étais donc confirmer! Mais quelques chose le rappela soudain a la réalité.  
  
-Mais, ma baguette magique est dans le placard sou l'escalier.  
  
-Hmm, se n'est pas grave, petit apprenti, tu peut faire de la magie sans baguette, normalement cela prend des années d'étude pour en faire, mes comme ton potentiel est révéler sa sera aussi simple.Harry fut choquer quand la voix dit « petit apprenti » mes n'en laissa rien paraître puis les dernière parole dites pas la voix lui rendis les couleurs puis le seule mots qu'ils réussit a dire fut un simple « cool. »  
  
-Mes comment je fais demanda un Harry plus que perplexe.  
  
-Laisse aller ton instinct, pense très fort à couper le périmètre voulu, et dit la formule que ton instinct. Puis soudain Harry douta, pour la première fois depuis l'apparition de cet voix interielle, que la voix ne raconte seulement que des baliverne.  
  
-Eh. êtes vous sur? Dit Harry d'une voix quelques peut timide, il se disait que si la voix disait vrai, alors la il passerait pour un vrai idiot.  
  
-Douterais-tu de se que je dit? Dit la voix quelques peut choquer.  
  
-Heu, non dit Harry se jurant intérieurement (d'ailleurs tous se passe intérieurement a date alors.) de se qu'ils venait de dire! Bon heu. je laisse aller mon instinct ses sa? Dit Harry à toutes vitesse pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Oui! Concentrer vous!  
  
Harry ferma les yeux puis fit le vide de son esprit et finalement il fit un modèle, dans sa tête, tel qu'il le voyait dans sa tête, forma des ligne imaginaire sur le périmètre de gazon (le gazon qu'il avait mémoriser, pour les personne qui ne comprenne pas.) qu'il voulait couper, puis sans s'en rendre compte il prononça la formule « coupus gazonus! »  
  
-Magnifique, ouvre les yeux! Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et ouvra a l'instant même ou la voix avais terminer de parler et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui fut magnifique, il étais complètement ébahie par la précision dont il avait fais preuve.  
  
-Ses moi qui est fais sa demanda Harry, qui ne demandais qu'une réponse affirmative pour pousser des crie de joie. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
-Oui!! Dit la voix aussi exciter que celle d'harry.  
  
Puis comme pour interrompre les réjouissances, on entendit un « Boum!!! » et la maison vola en éclat!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Alors? Review!! Siouplait! Es-ce que ses diffèrent que mes autre fic? Pis mister-master si tu lis cet histoire et que tu veut faire une review, mes une autre chose que « Continue, stp! » Si vous dites que mon histoire est poche je vous en voudrais pas, je veut pas continuer mon histoire et que personne ne la lisent alors, si vous trouver quelle est poche, dites le! 


	2. Le début, d’un grand changement !

Note de l'auteur : Bon, j'ai déjà le chapitre numéro 3 et 4, mes je les mettrais seulement après que se chapitre si, est au moins fais 5 review, alors si vous êtes vraiment intéresser a ma fic. reviewver! Se chapitre seras a peu près aussi long que l'autre.  
  
Résumer du chapitre précèdent : Alors qu'Harry a un mauvais pressentiment, tôt en mâtiner, Harry entre en possession d'une anneaux qui à d'effroyable pouvoir, alors qu'Harry pense que tous va pour le mieux, comme pour interrompre les réjouissance, la maison qu'il a habiter depuis 14 vole en éclats.  
  
Résumer Général : Harry trouve par mégarde un anneaux, qui lui donneras le pouvoir, la force de combattre n'importe quel adversaire, mes voyons si Harry les utiliseras du...Bon cotée!  
  
Réponse au review :  
  
Fleur : HÉ, ouais ! La maison a fais « boboom !! » Eh, ben en fais elle a sauter. Pour être plus explicite. Merci pour avoir prit la peine de reviewver pour un aussi laide histoire, enfin. d'après moi !  
  
Mister-Master : Heu bon très bien, c'étais juste un blague la ! Prend le pas mal ! Tk tu peut continuer a dire.Continue, Stp ! Ses quand même plus encouragent que rien du tout !  
  
Julie Potter : Eh ben y a pas grand-chose a redire ! Marchi pour a super belle review ! Ses celle-la qui ma donner le goût de continuer !  
  
Merci a tout les reviewveur qui ont review j'espère que vous continuerez a lire la suite de mon histoire poche !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Harry Potter Et L'Anneaux Du Pouvoir  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le début, d'un grand changement !  
  
Harry était figé d'effroi, il ne pouvait plus bouger d'un millimètre, il avait la tête qui tourne, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tous les voisinages étaient sortit de la maison d'un bond, et à voir leur tête il n'avait pas l'air de savoir plus qu'Harry quoi faire. Harry se ressaisit un peut plus vite que les autre, et partit a la renverse a la maison. À l'instant même ou il fut à porter de la maison, il entendit les sirènes de pompier au loin, mes Harry jaugea de l'oreille qu'ils prendrait au moi 5 minute, puis sans réfléchir, il essaya comme avec le sort de coupe, mes avec de l'eau, il avait le c?ur qui battais a 100 mille a l'heure, même si sa « famille » étais terrible, il ne lui en voulais pas a ce point. Pendant qu'il se rendait nostalgique, il entendit un « pop.» Et ces en espèrent de toutes ses force, que la maison incendier arrêterais de peté le feu ! (Dans les deux sens du termes.) qu'ils découvrit se qu'il espérait, la maison n'étais plus en feu, mes. les cendres restèrent la.  
  
Harry regarda en frissonnant, les corps de sa « famille ». Du moins, ce qu'il restait. Tous trois étais mort. l'évidence étais la. mais il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'avoir une profonde tristesse au plus profond de lui. Les dursley l'avait quand même accepté de l'héberger. Puis on entendit les pompiers arriver, il n'étais même pas équiper, il fallais croire que les dursley n'avait pas une très grandes amitiés avec la justice. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une colère profonde envers son pompier, pour le moins irresponsable. Harry partit en marchant plutôt nerveusement à la rencontre des pompiers.  
  
-Vous ! dit Harry d'une voix glacial qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Vous ! Ne répéta Harry encore plus en colère que la première fois. vous n'êtes même pas équipé ! Comment oser vous prétendre que vous êtes des pompiers ! Cracha Harry en signe d'insulte, oubliant toutes politesse !  
  
-Gamin ! Écoute petit, mêle toi de tes ognons ! Dis, apparemment le chef des pompiers, avec fureur  
  
-Justement ! Ses de mes affaire, vous êtes arriver en plus de 5 minute et en plus vous êtes pas équiper ? dit Harry d'un voix provocatrice.  
  
-Hé hé, écoute petit merdeux ! Que fais tu dans la maison des dursley ? Cette fois le chef pompier ne rigolait vraiment pas.  
  
-La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles merdeux, je le jure sur la tombe de mon père que je vous tue !  
  
-Ah oui, le merdeux. Tu me dérange dans mon travaille et. Il n'eu le temps de finir ses parole que Harry avait déjà prononcer les mots fatidique.  
  
-Avada Kedavra dit Harry sans la moindre émotion, seulement la répugnance trahissait sa voix.  
  
Harry se rendant compte de son geste fut prise d'une panique incontrôlable, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, son estomac se tortillait en tous sens, puis il réentendit la voix.  
  
-Transplane !  
  
-Facile a dire ! Je ne sais pas comment faire.  
  
-Pense très fort à un endroit exact. Et ne pense a rien d'autre dit la voix a vive allure.  
  
-Heu oui. dit Harry d'une voix peut rassurer.  
  
Harry fit a la perfection, se que la voix avait ordonner. Puis soudain « pop !! » la première chose qu'Harry vu en ouvrant ses yeux, fut. Le chemin de Traverse !!  
  
-Hm, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? demanda d'une voix perplexe Harry.  
  
-Trouve toi un appartement !  
  
-Mes comment il n'en a pas sur le chemin de traverse !  
  
-quoi ? Mes biens sur qu'il en a ! Au fond fond fond, après gringotts a droite !  
  
Harry marcha en cavale pendant près d'une demie heure, guider par la voix, puis trouva en fin. il ne pu que murmurer un « wa ! C'est grand ! » Puis entra dans l'immeuble. S'ensuivit une grande négociation à propos du prix de la chambre d'hôtel. Harry n'en avait pas l'air mes il étais un grand spécialiste dans le domaines.  
  
Il finirent par conclurent une somme de 10 galion, pour 1 mois dans un 5 étoile ! Harry commença a s'installer dans la chambre quand tous à coup l'évidence venue.. Il AVAIT oublié ses bagages dans la maison !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Laisser moi vous dire que les plus beau chapitre de l'histoire seront les 3 et le 4 ! Je le sais parce que je les est déjà finis ! il seront de la même grandeur que celui-ci, mes beaucoup plus intéressant ! Aussi si mymye- potter lis cette histoire histoire. Dis moi si elle sont mieux que les autre !  
  
Laissez moi aussi vous rappeler qu'avant de mettre les autres chapitres de l'histoire, vous devez m'avoir au moins fais 5 review pour se chapitre ! Alors, REVIEW, svp ! si vous tener a cet histoire. 


	3. Un changement, plus que radical!

Note de l'auteur : Et bien, je croit que plusieurs personne, pense que je ferais tourner Harry du coté du mal. C'est possible! Mais il est trop top pour le dire. Alors Arrêter de dire que Harry est sur de tourner du coté du mal!  
  
Résumer de chapitre précédent : Harry fait quelque chose qu'il regrettera amèrement plus tard. Il perdit son sang froid et tua un homme, puis il s'installe dans un appartement au chemin de traverse, À SUIVRE!  
  
Résumer Général : Harry trouve par mégarde un anneaux, qui lui donneras le pouvoir, la force de combattre n'importe quel adversaire, mes voyons si Harry les utiliseras du...Bon cotée!  
  
Réponse au review :  
  
Isabelle : Et ben ! Content de savoir que tu tien à cet histoire. Mais je croit pas que j'ai sa dans le sang.  
  
Julie Potter : Merci !! T'es review me redonne du courage a faire des nouveaux chapitre !  
  
Molianne : Et ben. C'est vrai que ma fic est très éloigné des autre. (Pas nessecerment du bon coté.) Mes l'intrigue de l'histoire ses si, Harry tourneras du coté du mal.. !!  
  
Personne : Et ben regarde la suite ! Pis tu pourras prononcer ! LOLL !!!  
  
Fleur : Il le devient un peu. Pour le moment, mes je dis pas que je ferais Harry tourner du mal..  
  
Black Moon : Premièrement, je tien a te dire que c'est a peut près au chapitre 7, qu'ont va savoir réellement si Harry tourne du coté du mal...  
  
Cho Chang : Euh. A tu bien lis mon histoire ?? Parce que tu n'as pas l'aire à savoir le but trop trop. Pour ta première question, Harry n'a pas fais exploser la maison. C'est pendant qu'il parlait intérieurement avec la voix, qu'il a vue l'explosion. Et il a pas le droit ses vrai, mes il à perdu son sang froid ! Alors.. Merci quand même pour avoir prit la peine de m'informer !  
  
Harry Potter : J'aimerais ben, mes j'ai perdu le chapitre 3 et 4 ! C'est pourquoi je suis entrain de la faire !  
  
Merci a tousse pour vos Review ! Si j'en aurais eu seulement 2 ou 3, j'aurais jamais fais le chapitre 2 et continuer l'histoire !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
HARRY POTTER ET L'ANNEAUX DU POUVOIR  
  
Chapitres 3 : Un changement, plus que radical !  
  
Harry étais devenue malade de peur après avoir reçue cette nouvelle, pour le moins comblante ! Il avait demander de l'aide à la voix intérieure, mais elle semblait toujours réfléchir et elle n'étais pas plus près de lui pour réussir puis. Soudain..  
  
-Trouver ! dit Harry réanimant les couleur de son visage. Se qui ne s'Étais pas fais depuis très longtemps.  
  
Puis sans plus attendre il parti, aussi vite qu'un Raton Laveur, (ben. je savait pas quoi mettre alors.) s'étant accrocher a son idée il couru jusqu'à Gringotts. (Niark.Niark.Niark, vous la serez pas tout de suite l'idée.) et prit un Gobelins pour s'arrêter. Puis il s'en alla vert le chef des gobelins.  
  
-Coffre 524, Harry Potter et j'ai la clé dit il avant même que le gobelins n'ai pu dire le moindre mots, puis il sortie les clef de son vieux pull gris, il avait de la chance, car il l'avait mise dans sa poche afin de l'examiner pendant l'été.  
  
-Bien. Boyento vas vous accompagner jusqu'à votre coffre fort, dit le gobelins d'un air sans émotion, et par la suite il appela le gobelins « boyento .»  
  
Durant le voyage Harry ne dis pas un mots, il avait beaucoup de chose a penser. de plus les Gobelins n'avait pas l'air très bavard.Puis enfin le wagonnet s'arrêta, Harry descendit suivie du Gobelins, portant un lampe que « Boyento » lui avait dit de porter, puis enfonça la clé dans la serrure.  
  
Harry était toujours émerveiller par la richesse qu'il avait, mes aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrais l'émerveiller, même pas un nouveau balais de quiddittch.Il ramassa quelques noise, Mornille et Galion et s'en alla. Le wagonet repartit de plus belle, et s'enfonça dans les ombres obscures et profonde de Gringotts ! (J'esseyais juste de rendre le moment plus dramatique !)  
  
Rendu en dehors de Gringotts, il décida de mettre son plan a exécution, c'est-à-dire. Ré acheter tous son matériel, en fais pas tous a fais les même choses. Il allait acheter le matériel scolaires ses vrai, mes aussi des chose. Pas du tout en rapport avec la magie.Blanche ! Il voulait apprendre parfaitement les sortilèges impardonnables, Pas nécessairement pour le mal, mais pas juste pour le.bien !  
  
Après avoir acheter tous son ancien matériel scolaire, il s'en alla chez le coiffeur. Il voulait changer de look. Il se fis des tits piques, ensuite il se mis des vers de contacte puis il changea de vêtement, puis ses avec un grand soupir, qu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il ne pu s'empêcher d'quiesicer un grand sourire ( !  
  
Il repartit vers Fleury et Bott, il voulait avoir des livres de magie noire, il souhaitait juste avoir le pouvoir. Pendant qu'il se rendait à la boutique, toutes les filles qu'il croisa lui firent des sourires charmeurs et il entendait des murmures du genre « regarde le gars la bas ! Qu'il est cute ! » (Sa ses sque les filles me fais a chaque journée !) C'Était nouveau pour Harry, il était plus habituer à entendre « Regarde !! Ses Harry Potter !!!!!! »  
  
IL entra ensuite dans la boutique puis vit le vendeur, entrain de lire un magasine de quidditch. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureaux puis se planta devant lui, puis finalement le vendeur s'aperçue de sa présence, puis se dépêcha de remettre en place, le quidditch magasine, puis il dit d'une voix aigu « puis-je fais quelque chose pour vous mr. »  
  
-Oui, J'aimerais faire une petite commande.  
  
-A, oui ? dit l'employer, soudain un peu plus intéresser.  
  
-oui. 1 livre sur le sortilège doloris, 1 sur l'impero et 1 sur l'avada kedavra. et aussi 1 sur le transplanage.  
  
-Quoi ?? Vous êtes un mangemort ?? Dit il soudain apeuré !  
  
-heu non, du moins, j'espère que bientôt non.  
  
-Heu pour le transplanage ok. mes pour les autre..  
  
-Je sais que vous en avez ! dit Harry d'un tond plus que froid.  
  
-Heu.L'homme sembla hésiter puis rajouta, en effet mr. . Dans la réserve. Suivez moi.  
  
Harry le suivit, et ces avec amèrement, qu'il vit qui s'occupais de se département. Lucius Malefoy !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Je sais il est pas long, mes, il étais beaucoup plus long, mes j'ai perdu l'original et j'ai été obliger de recopier, Alors, même si vous n'aimer pas, review s.v.p 


	4. Un entretienQUI laisse a désirer!

Note de l'auteur : Aille aille aille!! Sa fais longtempsssssssssss que je l'ai pas mis a jours combien de temps?? 1 mois?? 1 mois é demie?? Scuser mais avec le retours de l'école. Bon la je vous PROMET que se seras environ 2 chapitre par semaine! Désoler Sérieux!! Bon voici la suite, même si sa fais un long délais que j'ai pas fais de fic, j'espère que vous continuer toujours a la lire!  
  
Disclamer : Héhé, je sais que vous attendiez sa avec impatience!! Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages, je ne fais pas d'argent, blablabla!! C'est tu le fun!!! Bon heu. chow!! Lol!! (  
  
Résumer Général : Harry trouve par megarde un anneaux, qui lui donneras le pouvoir, la force de combattre n'importe quel adversaire, mes voyons si Harry les utiliseras du..Bon cotée!  
  
Résumer Du chapitre précédent : Harry change complètement de look, et ses quand il s'apprête a rentrer dans la réserve de Fleury et botte, il trouve avec effroi, qui s'occupe de la réserve! LuCiUs MaLeFoY!!!  
  
Réponse au Review :  
  
Julie : Hey ouais! Merci du compliment!  
  
Mister-Master : Tjrs fidèle a tes parole! Mes sa fais tjrs full plaisir a entendre!  
  
Isabelle : Que des compliment?? T es sur?? Ah ben MaRcHiE!!  
  
Siria : Tu trouverais super que Harry fasse le mal?? Bah. Sois Patiente!!! Merci du compliment  
  
Julie Potter : Ben chez pas, mes chaque fois que je regarde ma fic, je vois que des points négatifs!  
  
Fleur : Que je continue?? Ses vrai que j'ai arrêter un moment. sa ne devrait pus se reproduire!  
  
Dumbledore : Merci!! Court mes explicite!! Tu tourne pas au tours du pots en?  
  
Cho-Chang : Ok!! Dsl si je t'ai offensé dans ma review! Attend prochainement tu va savoir pourquoi elle a sauter! Merci pour ta belle review  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Harry Potter et l'Anneaux du pouvoir  
  
Chapitre 4 : Une entretien. qui laisse a désirer!!!  
  
Harry resta figer devant la découverte qu'ils venait de faire! Lucius Malefoy! Lucius Malefoy qui allait le servir! Un petit sourir glacial se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Lucius Malefoy? Disait Harry pouffant de rire intérieurement.  
  
-Que me vos l'honneur Mr.?  
  
Harry en profita pour inventer un nom...  
  
-Harry Jedusor dit Harry en espèrent que Lucius ne savait rien de l'ancien nom de Voldemort.  
  
-Hm, ce nom me dit quelque chose ! dit Lucius cherchant dans sa mémoire.  
  
-Hm peut importe dit le serveur, voici les livres sa feras 3000 galions SVP !  
  
-3000 galions !! Cria Harry le c?ur battant a la chamande. puis voyant les regards interrogateurs de Lucius et du serveur il s'empressa d'ajouter « sa coûte un peu plus $ que prévue, je vais devoir aller faire un tit tours a gringotts, excuser moi !  
  
Puis terminant sa phrase il s'empressa de partir et avant de claquer la porte il pu attendre un murmure de Lucius disant : « Bizarre se type ! »  
  
Harry sourit à cette remarque, et à la place de se diriger vers Gringotts il retourna dans sa chambre, car il voulait penser. Pendant son court entretien il avait préparé une idée.  
  
Il se coucha sur son lit, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire venir Malefoy ici, il voulait avoir des renseignements précis sur lord Voldemort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
OKKKKKKK. Je l'ai fais court parce que je doit partir manger !! Mes il est moche au boute !! Je vais en faire 3 d'ici une semaine t dans 1 jours ou 2 je vais faire le 5 ieme !! Dsl pour se minuscule chapitre !! Yé vraiment laid en plus ! 


End file.
